Back To Normal
by MezMaroon8
Summary: The gang have a picnic in NYC and conversastion takes an unexpected turn for a newly reunited FR


_AN: So I decided to forget about Leave for a while since it hasn't registered as much interest as I'd hoped. Here's a quaint little fic about the entire gang after National and the inevitable FR reunion as they have a picnic in NYC. Enjoy!_

**Back To Normal**

They're laying on the grass in Central Park, the entire gang splattered across the blankets, passed out after stuffing their faces during the picnic. The cool, summer breeze is whistling faces her serene face as she sleeps content with her head on his chest, her hands across his chest as he holds her close, laying on his back as he watches her breath, her chest heaving with every breath she takes, the wind blowing the skirt of her sundress as he smirks, his hands falling on her thigh.

The landscape is green and beautiful, the building tall and modern, surrounding them as they take in this strange new place they've come to know the past few days. This whole week has been surreal. She mumbles in her slumber, moving closer to him as she rests her delicate chin on his left peck. He looks at her.

Completely mesmerised by her beauty and every inch of her, tanned to the brim, hr petite frame flush against his larger frame, his body clad in beach shorts and a Rolling Stone T-shirt. He wonders how he got he, how they got here. Back to normal. Back to being happy. Back to being together.

Her hair falls on her shoulders, covering her bare back as his big coarse hands stroke her skin there. He leans down to kiss her temple as she stirs again, he smiles in adoration. She's a masterpiece.

And she's all his to have and hold. Her eyes flutter open rapidly at the sound of pigeons flying around, gawking wildly as he shelters her with his body. His lips meet hers in a tender kiss as he strokes her blushing face with his thumb, gazing in her like he's looking into her soul, and her his. Their moment of bliss is interrupted by a snide remark made by one Latino sitting across them.

'Ugh, get a room alto ready so I don't have to look at you to making out, you're going to ruin my picnic.'

Actually, Rachel planned this picnic as a celebration for them wining Nationals but never mind. Finn rolls his eyes and holds Rachel closer as she giggles into his chest in embarrassment. They have been overdoing it with the PDA. During the picnic, Rachel was sat between his legs and he couldn't resist trailing a set of kisses down her neck as she moaned softly. They call it the honeymoon stage, don't they? You know, when you can't keep your hands off eachother, faces off eachother or stop looking at eachother. They were there again, all sickenly happy as everyone made barfing noises and threw popcorn at them to make them stopping sucking face.

'Hey! Okay, okay. We'll stop.'

Kurt looks at them with a glint in his eye, seeing his best friend and stepbrother together is sure a sight for sore eyes and it's a relief they finally got their acts together and stopped dancing around.

He smiles coyly as Rachel sits up, all sleepy while Finn positions her on his lap, stroking her bare arm. He realises she fits here, in this picture perfectly, she's meant to be here, in the centre of things.

She breathes in the scent of fresh air and pastries wafting from the wooden woven basket in the middle of the picnic blanket and smiles, her lips red and her cheeks pink with a crimson blush. She's never looked so pretty, so breathtaking beautiful, even with her hair all messed up and her face blank with no makeup to taint her beauty, he doesn't think he could find a more gorgeous creature.

He nuzzles her nose as she digs her face into the crook of his neck, his fingers slipping through the locks of her thick brown silky hair as he takes her in. She smells of strawberries and chocolate and watermelon and lemon juice and he can't get enough her scent.

'Oh no you didn't!' Santana leaps up. 'Frankenteen and the Hobbit finally did the deed.'

Their faces jerk up almost simultaneously, their eyes struck like deer in headlights as they gulp at the girl's announcement.

There's a look of unease from Quinn as she bows her head down to a spot I the blanket, swallowing a piece of her croissant, refusing to comment. They had just broken up a week ago. She always knew that midget would have an effect on Finn but she didn't count on them consummating their relationship so soon.

Finn stutters, trying to change the subject.

'Uh-hh. Is there any more of those chocolate croissants things left?'

He sifts his eyes to avoid Santana's interrogating glances at the newly reunited couple. Meanwhile, Rachel fixes the hem of her dress, the breeze causing it the flip up uncontrollably, her eyes shining with fond memories of their encounter last night in her hotel room.

Santana wiggles back into her spot next to them as she goads Rachel for details.

'So tell me was he as lousy a lay as he was with me?' Then she whispers much to their horror, 'Did he you know, have problem, coming up?'

Rachel swallows as Finn cringes, the others looking around as if they didn't hear the conversation.

Puck looks in their direction, his face alarmed. 'Wait. Are you saying Finn has a problem? Dude!' He resists the urge to cover his face with his hands.

Oh no, please tell me this is not happening. They are not all discussing his sex life with his girlfriend.

A Rachel smile devilishly as she snuggles into Finn's hunched up figure, him trying to hide his face in embarrassment. She's stroking his tense back as she raises her chin high, ready to speak.

'No, he did not disappoint. And Finn does not have a problem. At least not anymore since I cure it last night. 3 times.'

She's beaming up at him as he raises his eyebrows. He doesn't know whether to be shocked at how his girlfriend has just divulged the intimate details of their sex life to the rest of their team mates or at how she said it like she just helped him figure out an algebra problem.

She's cupping his face and he knows why. She thinks he's mad at her. She only caresses his face like that so he'd forget what he's supposed to be mad about; like how she just announced the fact she gave him a hand job and puckers her lips to kiss his lips sweetly.

'I love you.' She whispers in his ears and suddenly the fact that the bird and the bees along with half a dozen people he goes to school with knowing about how they did it last night doesn't matter.

At least he didn't have to wait 3 months for her to say it back this time.


End file.
